


Pidge meets a creature

by Adenna79



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenna79/pseuds/Adenna79
Summary: Pidge has tentacle sex. All characters are aged up.





	Pidge meets a creature

The creature was unsure of of what Pidge was. Tentacles tentatively snaked out and made contact with her skin. Pidge couldn't help but flinch, but then relax when she realized there was no malice in the warm appendages. She gasped as one went under her shirt. The sound seemdd to spur the creature on and it ripped off the rest of Pidge's clothing to better explore the paladin. 

One tentacle discovered her nipple and gently pulled on it. Pidge moaned and could feel her pussy start to get wet. The creature picked up on her arousal and more tentacles wrapped themselves around her. 

Pidge gasped as a tentacle slipped between her ass, gently pushing to gain entry. The creature secreted lube that made her feel really good. Pidge relaxed as the tentacle claimed her ass. "Fuck" Pidge threw her head back and moaned. She felt stuffed and it was glorious, the tentacle started fucking her ass and she loved it.

It didn't take long for a tentacle to find her pussy. The creature found her clit and sucked. It didn't take Pidge long to cum. She moaned and tried to lift her hips to bring the tentacles closer to her hole. The creature picked up on what she wanted and entered Pidge's pussy in a swift motion. Pidge screamed her pleasure at having both holes filled. The creature was enjoying having the paladin as it's plaything and proceeded to fuck her hard and fast. 

Pidge could feel her climax coming again and was powerless to do anything except surrender to it. Her pussy clenched around the tentacle and she felt the creature release a warm fluid. Her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her breathless. Once the creature was sure she was ok it lowered her to the ground. Pidge weakly protested the tentacles leaving her body. The creature gently caressed her face and Pidge had a feeling that they'd meet again.


End file.
